Remember Twilight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: On September 11th, 2001 Nessie finds Caroline dying at the World Trade Center. The Cullens save her by changing her. How will she handle vampire life and the loss of her brother? How will Tyler, who made it out of the tower on time, deal with his sister's "death"? What'll happen when everyone discovers the truth?
1. September 11th, 2001

**This is a brand new idea that came to me this morning. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1: September 11****th****, 2001**

**Nessie's POV**

"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed as I walked down the stairs. I smiled, for today was my 7th birthday. Today I was a full grown vampire-human hybrid. On this day back in 1994 I was born in Forks, Washington, U.S.A. A lot has changed in the past seven years. The Volturi have finally allowed us to live in peace. At least for now, we knew it wouldn't be long before they came looking for us again to see how I turned out.

"I can't believe that my baby is all grown up" mom said. I'm sure that she would be crying if it were possible.

"I know, how'd you get so old so fast?" dad said, as if he couldn't believe that I was full grown already. Well I am a seven year old in the body of a 17 year old. I can see how my parents would feel that they missed out.

"Well dad, it's thanks to you that I got so old so fast. Vampire genes you know?" I couldn't help but say back to him. He should've known that he set himself up for that remark.

He just rolled his eyes at me as if to say _don't be a smartass. _He should know that being a smartass is what I do best.

"So Ness, we have a surprise for you" mom said.

I spun around immediately. "Mom!" I shouted. "I thought we agreed no presents!" she should've known better. After all I take after her in the gifts department.

"Yeah, but you'll love this one" she said.

"Okay, well, what is it?" I asked.

"Your father and I have decided to allow Jacob to move here to be closer to you" mom said with a smile on her face.

"Really?!" I shouted. "Yes! Thank you so much this is awesome!" I shouted.

"Just one thing" dad said seriously.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"If you two are going to be physically intimate, just don't do it under this house. Please promise you'll do it in a hotel" I could tell that was pretty damned hard for my dad to say.

"Okay, dad I promise" I said.

"We just want you to be happy" mom said.

"So when is he arriving?" I asked.

"His plane should be taking off right now. He'll be landing around 3pm, just in time for the party" dad said.

"Party?!"I shouted.

"Nessie, you didn't think that your grandparents, aunts, uncles, and parents wouldn't throw you a party did you? It's your big 7th birthday!"

"Thanks mom and dad, I guess you're right" I said.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was time for me to leave.

"I have to go, but as soon as my shift is over I'll be home to get ready for the party" I said.

They watched as I left. Today was going to be a great day. I was officially seven years old, and I was finally going to see Jacob again. I hadn't seen Jacob much since my family and I moved to New York City back in November of 1999. It was hard to move away from my best friend, my true soul mate. But finally, he was coming.

I took my time as I walked around the city. It was one of my favorite activities to do. I don't know why, but there is just something about this city that I really love.

I nearly had a heart attack when I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:36am. If I didn't hurry up I was going to be late for work. I had a part time job at a restaurant called Windows on the World which is located on the 107th floor of the North Tower in the World Trade Center. My shift starts at 9am today and if I didn't hurry up I'd be late.

I started to run as fast as I could do so without getting any unwanted attention. Why did I have to walk around the city? Why didn't I just walk straight to work? Why didn't I just take a car? Or the train? I guess I'm just stupid or something.

Finally, several minutes later I was a block away from the tower.

Then I heard a loud noise that made me stop. It sounded like an airplane but why did it sound so close?

I looked up and saw a plane that I knew was flying way to low. Everybody else that was around me stared at the airplane to.

Then seconds later the plane smashed into the building and caused a huge explosion. I stared in shock. I couldn't believed what I had just witnessed. This just couldn't be real. Then I started crying because I knew that I had just witnessed a lot of people's deaths.

After that it was complete chaos. You could hear people running, screaming, and crying.

I didn't know which way to go. I watched as paramedics, fire fighters, and police officers arrived at the scene.

I watched as the horror continued. I watched as another plane struck the south tower.

A little while later I heard someone screaming "Tyler! Tyler!"

I looked and saw that it was a young girl that looked about 11 or 12 years old. She was running straight towards the towers. For some reason I found myself running after her.

I watched in horror as something fell on top of her and knocked her unconscious. I also heard her something snap.

I went and got the little girl. I could tell that she was barely hanging onto life. Her breathing and her heartbeat sounded very shallow. But I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't. She was much to young die. Especially in such a horrific way.

I carried the young girl in my arms and ran away from the scene just as the south tower started to collapse. I ran at my hybrid speed without even caring if someone saw me or not. With everything that was happening I don't think anyone's going to notice my supernatural running speed anyways.

The streets were much to busy and much to crowded. Getting home wasn't going to be easy. I stopped once I was sure that I was far enough from the world trade center. I examined the girl. She was wearing glasses, a uniform, and a backpack. She must've run from a school then. I looked through the girl's backpack to see if she had some identification. One of her binders said "Caroline Hawkins".

I picked up the girl and started making my way back home again. She was barely clinging onto life. Hopefully Carlisle could save her.

It was with great relief that I finally arrived home.

"Oh thank god Nessie!" mom screamed and ran out to squeeze the life out of me.

"Thank god you're safe Nessie! dad screamed before joining mom in on the hug.

"We were so scared that you had been killed" mom said. They both sounded like they were crying.

"Who's this?" they asked when they finally noticed the girl.

"She got hurt. She needs help. Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Inside, we were all so scared" mom said.

Once I was in everyone started hugging me. They all sounded so relieved.

Carlisle right away took Caroline upstairs to examine her.

"Oh Ness you have no idea how scared we all were" mom said again.

"Nessie don't ever do this to us again. We nearly defied logic and had heart attacks" dad said. I looked around the room and everyone nodded in agreement.

"and Nessie, Jacob called. He's not going to get here today" Esme said.

"What?! Why not?! Is he okay?!" I was nearly hysterical.

"Relax Nessie he's fine. All of the planes have been grounded. Jacob's flight was diverted to Canada. We don't know when all of the flights will resume but probably not for a while" mom said.

I felt so relieved.

"I'm going to call Jake and let him know you're okay. He was going crazy with worry" mom said.

Just then Carlisle came back with a grave look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't want that kid to die.

"There is no way that we can save her medically. The only way to save her is to change her" he said.

"So then let's change her" I said.

"Nessie it's not that easy. She's still very young, she might be considered an immortal child" he said.

"She can't die. We have to save her" I said.

"Well she's not a toddler. Maybe we can take a chance if everyone else agrees to it" He said.

Everyone voted yes; even Rosalie. She said that she hated the idea of a child dying and was willing to let her be changed. That shocked me since out of everyone she was the one that hated being a vampire the most.

We followed Carlisle upstairs and watched as he bit the girl. Seconds later she screamed out in pain as the venom began to spread.

**Please Review**


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

**Nessie's POV**

I stayed and watched for a few hours as the young human girl began her transformation from human to vampire. It saddened me greatly that the only way to save her would be to change her. But at the bottom of my heart I felt that this was the best thing for her. I couldn't let someone so young die and in such a horrible way.

It pained me greatly to see this girl suffering. I vowed right then and there that I was going to do everything in my power to help her transition into this life.

"Nessie what are you doing?" I heard mom ask. I jumped because I had not heard her enter.

"I'm just thinking. It's so sad that this had to happen to her" I said.

"I know. It's horrible, it really is. Try not to worry though, she'll be fine" mom said.

"I know that, but she is still so young. Much to young to have her life cut so short" I said.

"But Nessie you didn't cut her life short. You saved her. I'm sure she'll be grateful for that" mom said.

"Yeah mom, you're right. Also I'm going to help her as much as I can" I said.

"Don't worry Nessie. We'll all help her" mom said reassuringly.

Just then we heard a loud commotion down stairs followed by someone screaming "Jacob!" and him screaming "Nessie!"

I felt my heart skip several beats as I raced down the stairs.

"Jacob!" I screamed when I saw him.

He quickly closed the distance between us and hugged me so hard that it would have instantly suffocated me had I been human.

"Nessie don't you ever scare me like that again!" he all but shouted into my ear.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked.

I couldn't take it. I had to see you myself. Nessie you have no idea how scared I was that you were in that tower when that first plane hit. So I phased and ran all the way here with my bags tied to my back" he explained.

"That's what we told her" dad said.

"Actually Nessie I think we're all interested in knowing why you weren't at the towers when it happened" mom said.

"I went for a walk around the city and lost track of time. When I realized what time it was I started to run. I was a block away from the tower when it was hit. I didn't know what to do. I stayed and watched when the second tower was hit. That's when I heard someone screaming Tyler over and over again. She is the little girl that's upstairs chang-"

"You guys created another vampire!" Jacob's eyes bulged out of his head.

"I saved her life Jacob. She was hit by something and she was going to die because of the injury. Carlisle bit her because that was the only way we could save her" I said.

"Well okay, I guess" he said.

"Anyways, that's the whole story" I said.

"Well we're just glad that you're okay" Jacob said.

Jacob continued to hold me close for the rest of the day. He refused to let go of me as we watched the news that continuously covered the events of the day. It eventually became to much for me and I shut the TV off.

Carlisle's cellphone rang at about 9pm. It was the hospital. He wasn't supposed to go to work until noon tomorrow but because of everything that happened they needed him now. The hospital wanted as many doctors as possible to treat as many victims as possible and since Carlisle was one of the best they have naturally they called him and asked if he could come in. Carlisle being the loving, caring, and compassionate guy that he is didn't hesitate to say yes.

I laid awake in bed that night. To think that this morning had been so different. It was a different world entirely. I was so happy that it was my big seventh birthday. I was so happy that I was finally fully grown. I knew that this was going to be a memorable birthday, I just never would've imagined that it would be memorable in this way.

I ended up having to take sleeping pills because my mind wouldn't stop thinking.

I woke up the next morning and the news wasn't any better. It was all about the search and rescue efforts.

Carlisle had come back while I was asleep. He actually looked tired. As if his work took a physical toll on him. But he insisted that he wanted to be at the hospital helping. He said it was hard to pretend that he had to go home and sleep. It reminded him of his time as a doctor during the spanish flu epidemic. He said it was hard to pretend then to.

It went on like that for the next three days. Caroline was nearing the end of her transformation when Carlisle was at the hospital and my family decided to go hunting. Jacob left also because he wanted to run patrols around the city to make sure that there was no more danger.

So that just left me alone. Suddenly Caroline's screaming got louder. I knew what this meant. She was almost done changing.

I ran upstairs and watched her as she screamed and struggled. Alice didn't know when Caroline would be done transforming thanks to Jacob's presence, but they were sure that it wouldn't be for a few more hours. It looked like they were wrong.

I heard her heartbeat begin to slow down before stopping completely. Then she opened her blood red eyes.

Immediately her hands flew to her throat. She held her throat as if she could smoother the flames from the outside.

She looked around confusedly. I just watched her. She was an extremely beautiful girl even by vampire standards. She also had a very strange looking haircut. I had a hard time believing that a professional haircutter did this.

"Whhaat happened to me?" she stuttered out.

"I found you unconcious. I brought you here to my grandfather because he's a doctor" I said.

"My throat it-" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's okay, I know" I said to her. My heart ached at the poor girl's suffering.

"What happened to me?" she asked again.

I sighed. I wasn't sure how to explain this to her. "Well you see my family are vampires-"

"What?!" she said.

"Vampires, well except me. I'm only half vampire but that's another story" I said.

"What're you talking about vampires don't-" her throat must've erupted into flames again.

"Here, come with me" I said.

She looked at me obviously feeling very scared.

"I can help you" I said in a voice that was supposed to sound reassuring and calming.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Renesmee, but my family mostly calls me Nessie. You're Caroline, right?" I said.

"Yes" she answered.

"Caroline, please come with me and I'll help you" I said.

"My throat, the burning-"

"I know how to get rid of the pain. Please just trust me, I want to help you and be your friend" I said.

"Friend?" she asked, as if the concept was foreign to her.

"Yes, I want to help you and be your friend" I said.

I actually made her smile.

"Okay, I'll trust you" she said.

"Good, now come with me" I said.

**So what do you think so far? What do you think Caroline's gift should be? I'm having some trouble thinking of a gift for her so I'm open to ideas. Anyways, I'll update this story and my other two Twilight-Remember me crossovers, Remember Renesmee and Remember Us in the next week. In the mean time please review and be on the lookout for updates**!


	3. Where is my sister?

**Chapter 3: Where is my sister?**

**Tyler's POV**

I was standing there looking out of my father's office when I decided to go downstairs and go outside to smoke a cigarette. It's a habit that I really should try to kick, but it's hard and right now I was feeling the need for a cigarette.

Once I was in the lobby I heard a loud bang coming from somewhere on the floors followed by the whole building shaking. What the hell was that?

Suddenly I could hear everyone screaming. I could have sworn that I heard someone scream "A plane hit the building!"

I quickly ran outside and saw a gaping whole with smoke spewing out of it in the area that my father's office was. I stared at it in complete and utter shock. I was sure that a lot of people had just been suddenly and instantly killed. Everyone was running, screaming, and crying.

It was complete and utter chaos right now. One quick glance across the street and I saw Renesmee Cullen standing there. I didn't know anything about her other then she worked at the Windows on the World restaurant at the top of the north tower. I don't know anything else about her though because she likes to keep to herself a lot. We only see each other in passing and we've never talked before. Plus it's kind of creepy the way she stares at me every time we see each other. The only reason I knew her name is because she's a pretty girl with a unique name. She too remained frozen to the spot as she watched the tower burn. She is probably thinking the same thing as me right now "That could've been me up there"

I couldn't stay there anymore. I needed to get home to my family and let them know that I was okay. So I ran and ran as fast as I could. I ran until my legs literally collapsed underneath me.

I looked back in time just to see the south tower collapse. It was an image that I would never be able to forget.

I gathered the little strength that I had and I got up and ran again. I ran until I literally collapsed again. This time I was sure that I was far enough from the world trade center and safe from all of the horrors that were happening over there.

I remained where I was for hours until I found the strength to get up and go home. It took me about another hour to get home.

As soon as I knocked on the door it burst open.

"Oh Tyler! Thank god that you're home!" mom screamed. "Where is Caroline? Please tell me that she is with you?!" mom said desperately. Fear suddenly spread throughout me. My sister wasn't here?! Where was she?!

"No she's not with me. She's not here?!" I knew that the tone of my voice sounded hysterical.

"No" my father said when he appeared. "When we went to go pick her up from the school they told us that she had run from the school screaming your name over and over again. They tried to stop her but she was just to fast for them" dad said with tears in his eyes.

I started crying. My sister was gone! Why would she leave like that?! Where was she?!

"I'm glad you're home son. We were all so afraid that you had died. We were all so sure that you had been up in my office when the plane hit" dad said.

I was happy that I had provided them at least some relief but we needed to find my sister now!

"We need to go search for Caroline now!" I shouted.

"Tyler, no" dad said. "I mean that your mother and I will go search for her, but you on the other hand need to rest and regain your strength. We'll call Ally and Aidan they'll be so happy to know you're alive. You can comfort them, while we go look for Caroline" dad said as soon as he saw that I was about to say something to him.

It wasn't fair. I wanted to go and search for my sister. But I also knew that they were right. I'm dead tired that I'm sure that there is just no way that I'd be able to walk ten feet without collapsing again.

I laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

"Tyler!" someone screamed making me jump awake. Suddenly someone was squeezing the life out of me and holding onto me as if I was some sort of life raft.

"Oh Tyler I'm so happy that you're alive!" Ally shouted right into my ear.

"Hey Tyler don't ever scare us like that again" Aidan said as he threw one arm around my body.

"I'm so sorry" I said. "I never meant to scare anyone" I said.

"It was so hard believing that you were dead" Ally said as tears streamed down her face.

As more and more days went by I grew more and more anxious and scared. I needed to have my little sister back. I needed to know that she was safe and that nothing had happened to her. I had honestly never been so scared in my life. I had never been so terrified in my life. If anything had happened to her I don't know what I would do. She was everything to me.

Three days later my parents returned with grave looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worse.

"Nobody can find her Tyler. She's been added to the list of victims of the attacks" mom said with tears streaming down her face.

"No!" I screamed. "No! No! No!" I screamed she couldn't be dead she just couldn't. Without even realizing it I had started breaking and destroying things around the house in my despair. My sister just couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. She had to be okay. My heart refused to believe that she was dead even though my mind told me it had to be true if not we would've found her by now.

I didn't even notice that I had walked all the way to Caroline's room. As soon as I saw her room and all of her artwork I fell to my knees and started crying as the pain of the truth overcame me. I had to try and accept the fact that my sister was now gone.

**Please Review**


	4. The Museum

**Chapter 4: The Museum **

**Nessie's POV**

The first few days with Caroline were hard. Hard on her, and hard on us. But mostly it was hard on her. Not only was she struggling with the newborn phase but she was also struggling emotionally with the death of her brother. Quite often I found her crying in her room. Well, the vampire version of crying anyway. She often told me that she wished she could still cry real tears, she thought that it might help her release her from the constant sadness that she felt. It really didn't help that my father looked _exactly _like her brother.

What didn't help her at all was the heightened emotions. You know when you first change into a vampire everything is knew to you, and emotions are heightened. The sadness she would have had to endure had she still been human was nothing compared to the sadness that she was feeling right now. The love she felt for her brother when she was human has been multiplied by a billion, just like her grief was. The good news was that Carlisle was 100 percent sure that she would heal from this just like any human would. The pain would never completely go away, as the pain of losing someone you love never really does go away. But it will become much more bearable.

I had grown close to Caroline over the past few months. I can safely say that she is the little sister that I never had. I comforted her as best as I could and it seemed to be helping her little by little. She has also gotten a lot closer to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme were like a mother and father to her. And since she was only 11 years old when she was changed she really needed the love of a mother and father.

I was in my room reading one day when I suddenly heard someone knocking on my door. "Can I come in?" came Caroline's voice.

"Of course" I told her. The door creaked open and she walked in and sat on my bed. Her eyes, which started to take on a more golden color, stared at me intensely.

"I was wondering if we could go out later?" she asked me. I was completely taken by surprise. She has been so sad and depressed that there hasn't been much that she wanted to do for fun lately. Not that Carlisle and Esme would have let her go anywhere, unless it was hunting. They did't want to risk that she had an, ahem, _accident. _So mostly Caroline and I just hung out together at the house. She has never before asked to go somewhere outside the house that was not hunting.

"Uh, sure" I said still completely surprised. "as long as it's okay with Carlisle and Esme"

"I already asked them and they were okay with it as long as you go with me. Actually they think it might be good for me"

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"What about the met? That is one of my favorite places in the world"

"Really?" I asked her. I didn't even know that she liked art.

"Yeah, I love art. I used to draw all the time"

"Why don't you draw anymore?" I asked her curiously. She had never told me that art was a passion of hers.

"I have kind of lost the inspiration. But I kind of well, I want to get it back" she told me.

"Okay. Well Caroline I think that is a great idea. I'll just grab my coat and we'll go" I told her.

"You are going to wear a coat?" she asked me.

"Yes. It's December. It's like 20 degrees outside. Humans wear coats when it's cold so I don't want to make anyone suspicious. By the way you should wear one to just so people don't get suspicious of you either" I told her.

"Okay, okay. Fine" she said.

About five minutes later we were leaving the house. We had to walk because my parents, aunts and uncles all needed their cars for one reason or another. Even Carlisle and Esme needed their cars.

We decided to take the subway instead of doing so much walking. Not that walking would have tired us out, we just wanted to get there faster. I kept close to Caroline on the subway and when we got to the museum because this was her first time being around so many humans at once and even though I am weaker then her I could still stop her if she started to lose control.

"Whoa it's so beautiful" Caroline commented. "I almost forgot what it looked like since I haven't seen it with these eyes yet" I have always heard that is how human memories are. My mom always said that her human memories were kind of blurry. But if you thought of them often enough you wouldn't lose them. That's why Caroline knew she would never forget her family, especially her brother because she was constantly thinking about them.

We walked around the museum and she excitedly showed me and talked about all of her favorite paintings and drawings.

As we were walking I started to get the sneaking suspicion that someone was watching us. I turned around to find the culprit and then I saw her. It was a young woman that looked to be in her early 20s. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Judging by the small bump and her double heart beat that I heard once I really concentrated on her I would have to say that she was about three months pregnant, but since I'm not grandpa Carlisle I could not be too certain about that. What really confused me was the way that she kept staring at me and Caroline.

"Nessie what are you staring at?" Caroline had appeared at my side once she was done looking at yet another painting.

"That woman over there that keeps staring at us" I informed her.

I heard a sudden sharp intake of breath before Caroline suddenly disappeared and then reappeared hidden in another part of the room.

"What are you doing?" I scolded once I reached her. "Do you want to get us noticed?"

"It's that girl. I know her. I was trying to go unnoticed and hide" she said.

"Oh yeah and zipping across the room is your idea of trying to go unnoticed and hide?!" I with sarcasm. "anyway who is she?"

"That is Ally Craig. She was my brother's girlfriend"

I felt the blood drain from my face. This was not good.

What I said next would have definitely warranted my father washing my mouth out with a bar soap because I shouldn't be using such language especially in front of a kid. "Oh holy shit"

**Please Review**


	5. Escaping Ally

**Chapter 5: Escaping Ally  
**

**Nessie's POV**

I did not like the way that Ally kept staring at us. Especially Caroline. I just knew that she recognized us. Then, to my horror, she started walking toward us.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked me in a panicked sounding voice.

"What we are going to do is run" I said.

"Run?" she asked me sounding a bit confused.

"Yes, we are going to run as fast as humanely possible. I'd rather not have to face the thousands of questions I'm sure are going through her mind" I didn't need to be my father to know that she most likely had a lot of questions on her mind.

"Go" I urge Caroline. Who then gets up and runs as fast as she can humanely do and still avoid detection. I ran after her.

I looked behind me and saw Ally quickly running after us, but we are just a little faster than she is.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked me.

"Just head to the subway" I told her.

"Okay" she said back to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could still see Ally chasing after us. I could see the determination on her face, she wanted to catch us no matter what it took.

Caroline and I battled our way through a crowd of people before we finally made onto the subway. When Ally saw where we were she froze up. I was confused. The door was wide open and she could have easily gotten in before they shut the door. So why freeze like that?

"She doesn't ride the subway" Caroline said, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I don't know" she said. "I think Tyler said something about her having a traumatic experience when she was younger"

I wondered what could have possibly happened to her that would make her afraid of the subway. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that she didn't follow us on here, but I thought it was kind of sad that she was afraid to ride the subway. What could have happened? I guess I'll never know.

The doors shut, thankfully, and the train started and we finally began to make our way home. I thought it kind of sucked that our day was cut short. But I knew it was not a good idea to risk running around the city after that incident.

"Well you both are back early" Carlisle commented as soon as we walked through the door.

"Yeah" I said. "We sorta of ran into someone that knew Caroline so we kind of had to get out of there as fast as possible" i said.

"What?! Who saw you?!" Carlisle said a little bit loudly.

"It was my brother's ex girlfriend" Caroline said.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle said in a serious manner.

"Yes" Caroline answered.

"She definitely knew us" I added. "We ran away as fast as we could and she chased us. But thankfully we were able to outrun her"

"This isn't good" Carlisle said. "I should have thought of the possibility of running into someone that used to know Caroline. Why didn't I think of that before?! Now her family will know that she is 'alive'. Now I'll have to think of something"

**Tyler's POV**

These last few months have been nothing but pure hell for me. My sister was dead! Dead! How could this have happened?! It should have been me that was killed that day. I wish it had been me instead of my sister. She didn't deserve to die like that.

Now I'm so angry and depressed all of the time. My family thinks that I would benefit from some therapy and maybe they were right. Maybe therapy is exactly what I needed. Although I'm not sure how much that would help. Nothing could erase the pain of having lost my own sister. First Michael and now Caroline. Was my family cursed or something?

Now it seemed like all I did was cry. But no matter how much I cried that still didn't lessen the pain of losing her. She was the most important person in the world to me, besides Ally anyway.

Ally is the one person that has been able to help me the most these past few months. She has been there for me, helping me, comforting me. If anything I have grown to love her even more for that.

I have to admit that I'm worried about her though. She has been sick a lot these past three months. She has been throwing up constantly. There are certain foods that she can't even hold down anymore. I have told her that she should go see a doctor but she insists that it's probably all the stress and the emotions that Caroline's death have caused her. She loved my sister too. It would still make me feel better if she saw a doctor though. I would hate to lose her to some stupid illness that could have been cured or prevented. I couldn't lose her too. I don't think that I would be able to handle another loss.

Suddenly I heard someone pounding on the door to my apartment. I suspected that it was just Aidan, my roommate, but I was surprised to see that it was Ally. She usually calls me, or let's me know ahead of time if she wants to come over.

"Ally what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate you stopping by, but you usually call. Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know Tyler. But I have to tell you something. I couldn't tell you this over the phone and I still can't wrap my head around it either. But I saw her at the Met. I just saw her. She has changed though. She has pale skin and gold eyes now but I'm sure that it is her" she said excitedly.

"Who? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense" I said.

"Look Tyler" she said as she passed me her camera. "I took pictures of them a while before they even noticed me. Lots of them because I needed proof"

I scrolled through her camera and was shocked to see numerous picture of a girl that looked exactly like Caroline with Renesmee Cullen. She had really pale skin and gold eyes, but it was her. I just knew it in the bottom of my heart. My sister was alive.

**Please Review**


	6. Family

**Chapter 6: Family**

**Nessie's POV**

The rest of the family was upset and angry. They were not upset and angry about Caroline and I going out. They were just upset and angry about the fact that we had been discovered by someone that used to know Caroline. It was not something that any of them had considered before. They were arguing heavily about what we should do next. Half of the family argued that we should move as soon as possible, while the other half of the family didn't think that moving was the best idea. I, on the other hand, was not sure where I stood on the matter. Rosalie argued for staying here. She hated moving around. But when she argued she got really angry really fast.

I stayed upstairs in my room because I hated when my family argued about things. I just really hated fighting in general. I knew that when my family argued or fought over anything they would come to a peaceful agreement eventually, but I just hated to watch them fight.

I heard someone knock on my door. Right away I knew that it was Caroline. She was the only one in my family who was not downstairs arguing. Even Jacob was arguing along with the rest of my family.

"You can come in Caroline" I said to her.

"Thank you" she said when she entered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, for she looked deeply upset for some reason.

"I don't like hearing them argue. It kind of scares me" she said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. They will stop" _eventually. _I added in my head. "They will always come to a peaceful agreement. It's just not fun to watch or listen to it though"

"You sure about that?" she asked me.

"Don't worry. I am 100 percent sure. They can get into very heated arguments but they all love each other" I told her.

"I really don't want to move though" she said. "New York City is my home. I have lived here all of my life. My family is here. I don't want to go" she had started to cry. I hugged her and comforted her as best as I could.

"I'm sorry Caroline" I said. "But eventually we will have to move. People are going to notice that we are not aging normally, at all actually. People are going to get suspicious and then we will have to move. Unfortunately we might have to move now because as far as your family is concerned your dead, but now that Ally saw you they will know that something is not quite right"

"You're right. But it still sucks" she said.

"I know that it does, believe me, I really hate moving around" I told her.

"You're really amazing Nessie. You know that? I wish you were my sister back when I was human. You care about me just as much as Tyler did"

Now I started tearing up. I knew that I considered her the little sister that I never had but I was not sure that she felt the same way about me. "Really? You think so?" I said to her.

"I don't think so. I know so. I know that we've only known each other for a few months, but in those few months you have shown me how much you really care about me. You have comforted me. You have made me feel welcomed. You make me feel better. You are my sister"

"And you are my sister too Caroline. We are family. We will always stick together"

She smiled. I loved seeing her smile. It made me happy and smile myself.

"I have a question" she said.

"Okay, ask" I said.

"Well when we are at the Met and we saw Ally it seemed like she had two heartbeats. Am I crazy?"

"Caroline you are not crazy. She did in fact have two heartbeats"

"Why? What does that mean?" she asked in clear confusion.

"It means that she is pregnant. The extra heartbeat was coming from the baby. I think that means you are going to have a niece or nephew"

"I'm going to be an Aunt?!" she said happily.

"Yes you are"

That seemed to make her even happier. "You mean that there will still be a piece of my brother around?"

"Yes Caroline. You know something? Our fingerprints don't fade from the lives of those that we touch. Your brother left a living, breathing mark on the lives of those around him, which includes you. And I'm sure that you left your mark on your family as well"

"That sounds like something my brother would have said. He loves poetic stuff" she said.

"Sounds like I would have liked him. I like poetic stuff too"

"Hey, I think that they stopped arguing" she said.

I listened. She was right. I could no longer hear the bickering of my family.

I went downstairs and noticed that they were gone. They had probably all gone hunting. They usually went hunting when they needed to cool off. Jacob had probably also left to go run around as a wolf somewhere.

About 15 minutes later I heard someone ring the doorbell. I wondered who that could be. There was not a whole lot of people who knew where we lived.

I peeked out the window and saw several people. Two of them were Ally and Tyler. There was also a police officer with a badge that read "Officer Craig". Then there was a man that I recognized as Charles Hawkins, as well as a woman and two other men that I did not recognize. Then it finally sunk in that Tyler was out there! Tyler was alive! Caroline's brother was alive!

"It's Ally and...your brother" I whispered.

"What?" she said before she pushed me out of the way.

"They're all here. My mother, my father, Les, Aidan, Ally, and...Tyler" she seemed to have trouble even saying his name.

"Who is the police officer?" I asked her. "Do you know him?"

"No but I think it might be Ally's father. She has a cop father. Maybe they think that you all kidnapped me" she said.

Oh crap! She might be right! That would not be good!

"We have to open the door! I have to see them!" she said excitedly.

"Hold on, let me do it" I said.

I opened the door slowly and automatically everyone looked at me. Caroline then stepped out from behind me.

Tyler stared at Caroline in complete shock as she did with him. Nobody moved or said anything.

Then suddenly a gust of wind blew Tyler's scent toward us. I watched in horror as Caroline's eyes turned black right before lunging at Tyler fully intent on killing him. I threw myself at her and slammed into her body just in time to stop her from killing her brother.

I fought her as best as I could but since I was only half vampire and she was still a newborn it was a losing battle. She clawed at me and she bit me just to get me loose. I could already feel her venom entering my system. But I was not going to let up. I could not let her do something she would really regret later.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could knowing that my family would be able to hear me from wherever they were.

It seemed like only seconds later that my family reappeared. It took Carlisle, Emmett, and my father to restrain Caroline and get her off of me.

"Get her out of here" I heard my father say. "Her brother's blood is appealing to her more then Bella's did to me. He is her singer"

It was then that I finally remembered our audience. I looked up and saw all seven members of our audience standing exactly where they were. They had not moved an inch. They all seemed to have gone into shock.

Then Tyler noticed my father and stared at him for a full three seconds before fainting. Meanwhile I felt Caroline's venom start to overpower my system.

**Please Review**


	7. Pain

**Chapter 7: Pain**

**Nessie's POV**

The only thing that I could register in my mind was pain. The searing pain from Caroline's bite was starting to get the better of me. Since I was a hybrid I didn't know how venom would affect me. Would I transform into a vampire? Or would it affect me the way it affects the shape shifters? It was a test that my family had never wanted to take with me

I felt myself being lifted and then rushed into the house. I could hear my mother and father discussing something with Carlisle. But I was in too much pain to understand what it was that they were saying to each other. Finally I succumbed to the pain.

I heard voices. I was not sure if that meant I was alive or dead. I could barely feel the other parts of my body. I felt weak. Very weak.

"She's coming to" I heard a voice that belonged to my father say.

"Oh thank goodness" I heard my mother say.

I guess that meant I was not dead then. I had survived. I opened my eyes and sat upright.

"Oh no you don't!" my father says sternly before pushing me back down. "You need to take it easy young lady!"

I look around and see my mother, father, and Jacob all standing around me. All of them are nodding in agreement with my father.

I could not argue with them. My body feels so weak and I feel so tired. What happened though? How long had I been out? What happened while I was out? So many questions, so little answers.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Caroline bit you" dad answered. I just gave him a look that said _Well __duh! _

"I meant what happened after that? I remember fighting with Caroline because she tried to kill her brother because he was her singer. But I mean what happened to me after I passed out? Am I going to be okay? Where is Caroline now? What about-"

"Whoa Nessie that is way too many questions. One at time, okay?" Jacob said. I just glared at him for interrupting me.

"Well Nessie your body did not react well to the venom at all. As it turns out vampire venom is just as lethal to you as it to shape shifters" mom said.

"It's true" dad said. "If I had not sucked it out of you when I did we would have lost you" dad sounded like he was about to cry now.

"Nessie don't you ever scare us like that again!" mom said kind of loudly before nearly crushing me to death.

"I'm sorry mom. It was not my fault. I just had to stop Caroline from killing her brother. I could not let her do that. It would have killed her once she came to her senses. Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked.

"She is with Emmett and Jasper right now. They have taken her out hunting and they are trying to keep her calm"

"What about the rest of her family?" I asked. Did they know the truth already? My family had to have told them by now. There was just no way that they would be able to keep our secret a secret from them anymore. Not after everything that happened.

"They already know" dad said. "We explained everything to them"

I gulped nervously. "What did they say?" I was curious to know how everyone had reacted. You miss everything when you are passed out, you know.

"As best as can be expected I guess" Jacob said.

"They are all shocked. I think that is the best way we can describe it" mom added.

"What about Tyler? Is he okay? I remember that he fainted"

"He's okay. He regained continuousness a few minutes later. He has taken everything as well as he could. He is just happy that his sister is alive. Well 'sort of alive' were his exact words" dad said.

"Now Nessie you really should rest" dad said. "In fact Carlisle insisted that what you needed more than anything was rest"

"Okay dad" I said.

They all left me alone after that. I just stared at the walls and at the ceiling. As tired and weak as I felt I just could not fall asleep. I could not just sit there either. I had to get up and do something.

I got up and walked toward the living room where I heard several people talking. They automatically stopped when they saw me coming. They all stared at me. Except for my family members of course.

Tyler especially stared at me the longest. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. It still creeped me out the way that he looked exactly like my father. He was basically my father as a human. It was weird.

Tyler and the rest of his family looked really uncomfortable with the whole situation. I guess I would be too if I had just discovered that a member of my family was suddenly a blood sucking monster. Well of course we are not monsters but they don't know that.

"So you're Renesmee" he said. It didn't sound like a question. More like a statement of fact.

"Yes and you're Tyler?" I said, although I was most certainly sure that he was Tyler.

"Yes" he said. "I always knew that there was something odd about you"

"You remember me?" I asked him shocked. He was human, and we had only met a handful of times at the world trade center. Humans just didn't have memories that were that good.

"Yes I remember you. Every time we met you stared at me in a very creepy kind of way" he said.

"Sorry about that" I apologized. "But can you see why?!" I gestured dramatically toward my father. "You could have been my father's clone!"

"Yeah now it makes sense. Anyway I heard what you've done for my sister and I just want to say thank you. You're an extraordinary person for doing everything that you've done" he said.

"Well you're welcome. She is a wonderful, special girl. She's missed you so much" I said.

"As I have missed her" he said.

"But surely you must have been a little bit happy?" I said, after all he was going to be a father. Right? Shouldn't that have brought him a little happiness?

"No. How can you even think that I would be a little bit?! I thought my sister was dead" he said sounding a bit upset now.

"Because your girlfriend is pregnant. Your going to be a dad" I said. "I mean hasn't that brought you a little bit of happiness?" I asked, sounding confused.

"What?!" Both Ally and Tyler screamed at exactly the same.

Oh. Oops. Apparently they were not aware of the little bun in the oven.

**Please Review**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to update this story. I had just kind of lost inspiration for it but now I have been inspired again. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow the very latest. Again, I am so sorry for taking so long! I hope you all don't hate me for it!**


	9. Reunion

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

**Nessie's POV**

It took Tyler and Ally awhile to process the information that I had just laid before them.

"What do you mean I'm pregnant?" Ally asked me. Tyler was still too much in shock to say anything.

"You have two heartbeats" I simply said. "The only people in the world that have two heartbeats are pregnant women"

"I could confirm it if you would like?" Carlisle added.

"Yes I'd like that" Alley said.

After that I snuck away. I wanted to go find Caroline and make sure that she was okay. I knew that she was still with Emmett and Jasper hunting but I wanted to be sure myself that she was okay. She was my little sister I had to check on her.

Once I picked up her scent I followed it as quickly as I could. I was surprised to find her alone and crying.

"Caroline what's wrong?"

"I lost control. I almost killed you and I almost killed my own brother. What kind of monster am I?"

"Caroline you are not a monster" I stated firmly as I held her close to me.

"Yes I am I almost-"

"Key word there Caroline is 'almost'. That's another word for didn't. You didn't do anything. We stopped you just in time. I'm okay and so is your brother. By the way you have no idea how much your brother missed you. He wants to see you and I know you want to see him"

"What if I lose control again? I mean I have no idea what even happened to me. What did happen to me?" Her golden eyes gazed at me looking for answers to all of the questions that she had.

"They call it la tua cantante. That means your blood singer. His blood sings for you. It's a rare phenomenon but it does happen. My mother's blood had the same affect on my dad" I explained.

"What?" she was shocked. "But they're so in love. How did he get over it?"

"It took a lot of work but he did it and I know you can to Caroline"

She then hugged me. It was a little tight but I didn't care. She was my sister and I would do anything for her.

"So what if I lose control again?"she asked me.

"You'll be in a house full of vampires ready to intervene. Don't worry nothing will happen. Speaking of vampires where are my uncles?" I asked her.

She had a smug look on her face when she answered. "I snuck away from them. I just wanted some alone time"

"You snuck away from my uncles? That's cool. I was never able to do that" Not while my uncles were watching me like Hawks anyway.

"Anyway can we go back now?" she asked.

"Of course"

We walked back slowly. I knew that Caroline was still nervous and needed the extra time to calm down. I held her hand the entire time hoping it would help her. I froze when I saw someone come out. At first I thought it was my dad but then I heard his heartbeat. So it was definitely Tyler.

"Tyler?!" Caroline yelled.

He instantly spun around. "Caroline?!" he shouted back.

What I saw next made me cry. Caroline ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him. She was careful not to crush him. Tyler hugged his sister as hard as he could.

Tears were streaming down his face.

**Please Review**


End file.
